


Garde-... ?

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, Friendship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pilote légèrement amoché, un autre qui joue au gardien, mais au garde de quoi ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garde-... ?

**Author's Note:**

> **Défi :**  
>  Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 5ème nuit du FoF (1 texte en 1h : idée, écriture, postage compris)  
> Pour le thème **_"garde"_**.
> 
> Le FoF, Forum Francophone est le premier forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction de FF.net.  
> Si vous êtes intéressés, le lien est dans mes auteurs favoris là bas.
> 
> **Note :** Je sais que ce n'est pas du grand art, espérons juste que ca soit à peu près dans les termes du défi !

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde malade. » Dit Yuy d'un ton calme qu'il commençait à perdre au fil de cette 'discussion'…

« Mais oui, tu le disais aussi à Trowa après ton autodestruction quand tu avais des côtes cassées ? » Rétorqua Maxwell.

Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans leur chambre commune dans une école privée qui accueillait des étudiants toute l'année de façon constante. Arrivés en même temps après une mission quelconque, ils avaient naturellement été placés dans la même chambre.

« Un simple coup sur la tête. Tu ferais mieux de faire les devoirs qu'on nous a donnés plutôt que de me tourner autour. »

Duo leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ils sont pour la semaine prochaine, tes devoirs ! C'est pas comme si on allait rester aussi longtemps. »

En voyant le brun se lever brusquement et se diriger vers son bagage pour y chercher quelque objet, il reprit.

« Tu devrais faire attention ! » S'énerva-t-il en le voyant agir comme si de rien était. « A l'infirmerie ils ont dit que tu avais peut être un traumatisme crânien, que tu ne devais pas forcer. »

« Ce n'est qu'une bosse. J'aurais dû mieux m'attacher dans le Gundam, alors arrête un peu. » Gronda le premier pilote en se relevant avec son ordinateur – évidemment.

« On a déjà eu de la chance que l'infirmière croit notre histoire d'escalier. » Reprocha à moitié Duo.

« … »

« Sérieux, je m'inquiète pour toi. »

« Reconvertis-toi dans la garde d'enfants. Je sais ce que je fais. »

Duo secoua la tête.

« Tu vas pas te coller derrière un écran, en plus. »

Soudain, les lumières se coupèrent, une sorte d'extinction des feux automatique ?

Maxwell soupira, plus calme.

« Tu vois, ton rapport sera pas pour ce soir… »

Avant que Duo ne puisse continuer, l'écran de l'ordinateur était rabattu bruyamment et Heero se dirigeait vers un des deux lits jumeaux.

Le natté soupira silencieusement devant l'attitude plus raisonnable du jeune homme.

Yuy lui se retenait de lever les yeux au ciel, Maxwell en mode inquiet n'était ni un garde malade ni un surveillant de garderie, à vrai dire il tenait plutôt du garde-chiourme…

**OWARI**


End file.
